


Touching Shoulders

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the September challenge on spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com. The theme was back to school and my prompt was books. For more info check out their Tumblr or for triggers, music etc. see my post at casbakingpie.tumblr.com/post/123/books</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Shoulders

"Fuck," Dean mumbled to himself as he furiously searched through his backpack. It was pointless, and he knew it. His book was at home, next to his bed. They were doing Shakespeare and he'd read until he almost fell asleep, and then forgot to put the book into his backpack this morning. Goddamit. "Dean?" the teacher said, pointing to the empty desk. "Where's your book?" Dean bit his lip. "I forgot it." Nobody seemed to be surprised at that, the teacher included. "You can share with Castiel," he sighed. 

Dean hadn't talked to Castiel much, but he had noticed how good looking he was. Castiel had messy dark hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. Dean didn't like that comparison, it sounded like something out of one of those romantic books girls read. He couldn't dismiss the thought entirely, though. The color really was the exact same. Dean pushed his chair toward Castiel's desk and sat down, close enough that their shoulders were touching. "Heya, Cas," he mumbled, keeping his voice down because the teacher had started the lesson. "Hello, Dean," Castiel replied, loud enough for the teacher to give them an annoyed look. 

They both paid attention for the first half, eagerly taking notes and listening closely. Castiel was surprised at how thorough Dean's note-taking was. He never though Dean cared much about any of his classes. Eventually, the teacher left them to do work and decided to get himself some coffee as they did so. Chatter filled the room as soon as the door closed behind him. Dean spent the next few minutes eagerly doing work. Castiel spent the next few minutes staring at him. It was unfair how beautiful his face was. Castiel tried not to think about the way Dean's arm moved as he wrote, and about the tingling sensation he felt whenever their shoulders touched. 

Dean eventually decided to sneak a look at Castiel and noticed how the other boy's eyes were staring shamelessly at him. Castiel decided he should probably say something, and ended up asking what his thoughts were on Hamlet because that was what they were working on. Dean immediately started talking and did so until the teacher came back, angrily trying to stop the chatter. Dean immediately shut his mouth mid-sentence, ready to continue his school work. Castiel was mildly shocked at the in-depth analysis he had just received from the boy right next to him, whom everyone described as stupid. He couldn't help but think Dean was quite smart. 

Dean always jumped out of his chair once the bell called, eager to get away, even from English. But this time he lingered behind, taking his time as he packed his things. Castiel did the same, and their hands accidentally touched several times. After a while, they were both standing outside the classroom, neither in a hurry to get lunch. "We should.. do something sometime. If you want to," Dean said. He'd never been nervous when flirting with girls, but Cas was really something else. "Sure," Cas smiled back. "Wanna have lunch with me?" They did have lunch. And a date. And several more dates after that.


End file.
